July 2017
Friday Version: v0.115 ;Priestess of Time and Agent 79! Features: * Added two new challenging objectives to Idols Through Time and Amusement Park of Doom * These new objectives reward two new slot 24 Crusaders: the Priestess of Time and Agent 79 * Added A Time To Strike weekend buff Fixes: * (PC) Fixed some formation ability descriptions displaying their base amounts incorrectly when buffed, eg “50% + 25% per Human Crusader” * (PC) Reduced lag when killing monsters with Tasty active. * (PC) Fixed active buff tooltips flickering if the mouse was placed on the border. * (PC) Abilities like “Monsters affected by Formation Ability take X more damage” now apply to damage from projectile effects and Fright-o-Tron’s Remote Detonation. * (PC) Mindy will no longer cause Arachnobuddy’s stun to last for double its normal duration. * (PC) Fixed an area transition bug when sprinting with the chest drop animation enabled. * (PC) Fixed DPS failing to update from Slisiblyp’s Bio-Assimilate ability. * (PC) Fixed some tooltips implying Crusaders had tags that they do not. * (Mobile) Buying Merci's Deflect Evil ability individually should no longer crash the game. * Minor text fixes. Thursday Version: v0.116 ;Song of Thrones, Year 2 Features: * Updated the Song of Thrones event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: *** Recruit RoboQueen: Reach area 300 while the RoboQueen messes everything up *** Recruit Zombie Winter: Reach area 300 while Zombie Winter slowly drafts your heroes *** Ride of the Horsefolk: Reach area 400 with a horde of horsefolk *** Continuous Coups: Reach area 450 while certain Crusaders rule the day *** Season One Rewatch: Reach area 500 with a limited set of Crusaders ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Thrones Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: * (PC) Optimized "zapping" Crusaders to more reliably keep their abilities up * Minor text fixes (thank you to everyone who has reported typos in the game! Keep them coming!) Friday Version: v0.117 ;The Cliffhanger Weekend Buff Features: * Added "The Cliffhanger" buff weekend event. Balance Changes: * High recipe ratio cooldown extensions on the missions "Up To Speed", "As The Spinning Wheel Turns", and "I Saw It On Pinterest" have been removed. This will unfortunately not apply retroactively to missions that are currently undergoing extended cooldowns, but will apply to all future cooldowns of those missions. Fixes: * (PC) Previously downloaded static graphics will now load much faster. * (PC) Zombie Winter’s Touch of Wealth tooltip will now display the correct duration when buffed. * (PC) Fixed a crash when boss monsters were on screen for too long * (PC) Fixed Flash Sales showing all Golden Legendary items as level 1 * In "Recruit Zombie Winter", the locked bench slots will no longer reset after area 600 * Minor text fixes. Friday Version: v0.118 ;First Tier 4 Objectives! Features: * Added a new tier 4 talent to unlock Tier 4 Objectives. * Added Tier 4 Objectives to World's Wake and Descent Into Darkness. * Added "A Challenger Appears" buff weekend event. * (PC) You can now see your current number of Legendary items owned in the stats panel. Fixes: * (PC) Buffs to upgrades now stack multiplicatively with one another. ** Affects Polly the Parrot’s Instant Regret upgrade. See Also Category:News Archives